


The Class

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, Flirting, High Heels, Kink, M/M, Pole Dancing, Teacher Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Mandy drags Ian to a class to break their normal routine, and Ian gets more into it than he expects.





	

**Author's Note:**

> basically just listen to anything by Beyonce, Nicki, or Rihanna ;)

“Why did I let you talk me into this again?” Ian asked, striding alongside his friend. He winced when his coffee burned the tip of his tongue.

“Because it’ll be fun and something different. We always do happy hours or movies.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining when those guys were buying you drinks,” Ian says. He shifts his bag onto his shoulder and struggles to keep up with her, even though he’s got the longer legs. He’s tired and has no idea why they’re up so early. He’s regretting his drunken agreement to attend a cliché class at a gym, and is starting to rethink their after work activities. They both work at a bar on the same shift, so what else do best friends do when the daily grind is done?

“Whatever. I just want to do something new, okay?” Mandy arches her eyebrow, as if to challenge him to disagree. He doesn’t plan to back out like an asshole, but she still grabs his arm and pulls him inside the studio.

“Are you forgetting I used to do this for a living?” Ian follows her to a corner where the drop their stuff and begin stretching.

Mandy waves him off. “That doesn’t count, I didn’t know you then.”

Ian sighs, bending over to touch his toes. He’s kind of tight, but the burn feels good. Part of the reason he didn’t change his mind was because he wanted to see if he still had it. He remembers the late nights, the money, and the attention. He also remembers the drugs and blank spots in his memories. Even after getting clean he’d been afraid to step foot in a club just to do what he really liked. Now that he was here, he could feel himself getting back into the mindset. He doesn’t think he’ll work a stage ever again, but at least maybe he’ll get it out of his system.

Mandy checks her phone for the time. “Ugh, where is that asshole?” She looks towards the door.

Ian grins smugly, vaguely remembering his friend mention her elusive brother. “You really think Mickey would come to something like this? Were you high when you invited him?” He laughs, knowing he gave her his last joint.

She makes a face. “I didn’t. He invited me, dummy.”

Ian’s eyebrows raise. “Wait, what?”

“I didn’t say he was joining, I said he was teaching.” She giggles, seeing his surprised face.

The door opened and a man with dark hair walked in wearing sweats and sneakers. He was short but stocky, with big arms and shoulders. When he turned around to greet the class, Ian could definitely tell he was related to his friend. His blue eyes complimented his smile, and his voice sent a shiver down Ian’s spine. Then he removed his clothes and that tingle continued down to Ian’s dick. He wore a tank top and small black shorts that stretched perfectly across his round butt. His legs were thick and Ian found himself staring so hard he didn’t hear the instructions to find a spot. Mandy waved her hand in front of his face and rolled her eyes.

“Alright everybody. If you couldn’t tell, this is a pole-dancing class. If you were expecting some Zumba pilates bullshit, take a hike,” Mickey announces. He waits about three seconds for anyone to move before continuing. “Okay, good. I’m Mickey. We’re going to be learning one routine today. I’ll teach all the steps, we’ll run it a couple times and then you guys will do it on your own. Clear?” No one spoke but heads nodded. Clearly the seven people in the room weren’t sure if they should be scared or amused. Ian wanted to laugh, but he also wanted to do everything Mickey said. Mickey seemed to pick up on the uneasiness in the room, so he changed tactics.

“If this is your first class, don’t freak out, okay? We’re gonna start off easy, get comfortable moving our bodies and all that. You can watch me and ask questions if you need to. Just worry about yourself and have fun. Let’s warm up!”

Ian took the only pole conveniently left in the middle of the room, but it was also directly behind the pole Mickey would be working at. Their eyes met in the mirror briefly, as the music started up.

“Just follow me,” he instructed. He began by moving his hips back and forth then side to side, and finally around in circles. The whole time his hands stayed on his body, slowly roaming up and down his chest and thighs. “Don’t act like you’ve never touched yourself.”

“I do it all the time,” Ian blurted out before he could think. He’d been so caught up in watching Mickey’s butt, he forgot there was anyone else in the room. He blushes when Mickey laughs, catching his gaze in the mirror again. Mandy hits him upside the head for being gross.

“Alright, you guys are doing good. Let’s move on to some walking. That’s gonna be the start of our routine. You want to put one foot in front of the other and exaggerate your hips. It’ll feel like too much, but just watch.” Mickey walks back over to his pole taking long, slow, strides. His hips roll outward with every step and it’s the hottest thing Ian’s ever seen. When he reaches the front of the pole, he reaches over his head and puts his hand on it before sliding his back down it. Ian is taken off guard when he turns around suddenly to address the class. “Got it? Let’s try that much together.”

The music starts and it’s just the beat before the words kick in. They all follow Mickey’s lead, trying their best to look even a quarter as hot as he does. There’s a couple young girls, a few older women, then he and Mandy. There’s some embarrassed giggling at first, but by the time they run it a few more times everyone is clearly imagining what their stripper name would be. Mandy is taking it seriously, no doubt because Mickey threatened her if she made fun of him, but she’s being supportive for now. And Ian is getting his groove back, while trying desperately not to get a boner. They move on and Mickey adds in more moves, encouraging them all to really get into it. It comes easily to Ian and he’s glad, but he keeps making small mistakes because his eyes don’t leave Mickey.

“Nice! Okay, we’re gonna do some floor stuff and then put it all together. You guys ready?” Mickey rolls his body perfectly, then swings around the pole to the floor. It looks effortless and sexy. He crawls around, arching his back. His muscles look amazing, as they flex with his moves. He lays on his stomach and kicks his legs up, then humps the floor. His sticks his butt up in the air and Ian can’t help but imagine Mickey on a bed presenting himself to him.

“You guys got that?” Mickey turns and looks directly at Ian, still laying on the floor and looking beautiful. He’s shiny with sweat and Ian has to pretend to go get water so he can adjust himself. When he comes back to his spot, Mickey’s eyes linger on him a bit longer then he gets up to start the music from the beginning. And when they run it a few times, Ian catches Mickey glancing at him in the mirror and he doesn’t feel bad about putting on a little show like old times. He doesn’t even hide his grin when Mickey bites his lip. Someone asks for help with one move and Mickey brushes past him, telling everyone else to take a quick break.

“If you don’t stop, I’m never bringing you again,” Mandy warns, hitting him on the arm.

Ian chuckles, shielding himself from her blows. “What? I’m just dancing.” He feigns innocence but she doesn’t buy it for a second.

She scoffs, wiping her face with her towel. “You were practically fucking him on that last run-through.”

“Was I?” Ian raises his eyebrow, smug smile on his face. He finds where Mickey is in the room and turns his head to the side to get a better look at his ass. He puts his fist in his mouth, biting down slightly. He shakes his head and whispers, “Goddamn.”

“Quit it! Ew!” Mandy flicks water at him like he’s a misbehaving cat. “Stop or I swear to God, Ian!” Even though she’s annoyed, she laughs at her friend’s antics.

“Alright, alright. I’ll keep it in his shorts…I mean, my pants.” He winks and she rolls her eyes. Mickey calls everyone back together and Ian helps her up. He laughs when the siblings intentionally bump into each other. Mandy smacks her brother’s ass playfully and Ian is ashamed of how jealous he gets.

“I’ll do it a couple more times with you, then I think you guys are ready to perform it on your own. Sound good?” Mickey says, taking his spot back at the front. Everyone is more comfortable and less intimidated at this point in the class, so they all answer enthusiastically, eager to put themselves to the test. Ian isn’t worried he doesn’t have it. He could probably do it perfectly right then, if it weren’t for the fact Mickey would be watching him. He never got nervous at the club with all those eyes on him because they were just men he didn’t know. Even though he doesn’t know Mickey, it’s different. He definitely wants to get to know him, but he wants to impress him first.

So they do the whole thing with the music and it actually looks good with everybody remembering the steps and really feeling themselves. Mickey compliments a few people and even teases that Mandy is doing surprisingly well. Ian tries his best to concentrate on what he’s doing so that he gets everything right. The end of the routine is open for them to do whatever they want and then come up with an ending pose, so he makes sure to bring out his best moves that used to drive people crazy. He tries not to show how happy he is that Mickey takes notice. Then it’s time to do it for real without him, so he splits the group so some people can be the audience. Ian sits first with the older women and watches Mandy with the younger girls. He cheers her on loudly and she giggles through the routine. Mickey claps when they’re done then it’s time for Ian’s group.

Mickey starts the music and counts them in, leaning back against the mirror and crossing his arms. Ian lets the music take him over and he imagines he’s back at the club on a busy night. He can hear Mandy catcalling and hollering, but all he can focus on is how Mickey’s eyes keep finding him. Then it feels like he’s giving a private show and he goes all out, making every move count. When he rolls his chest and moves his hips, Mickey licks his lips. Ian flexes more than he has to, but Mickey seems to appreciate the view. Ian does some of his best stuff and Mickey is flushed all over. After the final pose, it takes Mickey a few seconds to realize it’s over. He nods, clapping his hands.

“Nice! So that’s the end of the class. You guys did a great job, and thank you so much for coming!” Mickey smiles, waving as people start to leave.

Ian goes over to his stuff and begins changing. He wipes his face and chugs water. He definitely got a workout, but he’s also proud of himself for doing the class.

“Did you have fun giving my brother a boner, you freak?” Mandy jokes, fixing her hair and checking her makeup.

Ian makes a scandalized face, clutching his chest. “Did I? You think?” He grins.

“Probably did, you little slut.” She pokes his stomach, making him giggle.

“If anyone here’s the slut, it’s you,” Mickey suddenly says from above them.

“Shut up!”

Ian snorts, looking up from his bag. His mouth drops open when he sees Mickey standing in six inch plastic heels, looking so cool and casual.

“You did good. This your first time?” Mickey directs at him, and Ian has to catch his breath.

“Uh, I used to, um…I—“

“He used to dance in boys town,” Mandy explains, clearly trying to embarrass her friend even more. She smiled smugly, getting up and grabbing her stuff. She kisses her brother’s cheek and leaves.

“Yeah?” Mickey’s eyebrow arches and Ian sees where Mandy gets it from.

He nods, scratching at the back of his neck. “In a former life, yeah. It was a fun class, though.” Ian is standing now, but he can’t stop looking down at Mickey’s legs and feet in those heels.

Mickey smiles and it’s amazingly sexy how confident he is. The shoes give him height enough that he’s face to face with Ian and he’s even hotter close up. “Thanks.”

“How did you, uh, get started with this?”

Mickey shrugs, popping his hip out and rolling his ankle. “I was young, needed money. Didn’t last long on a stage, but teaching seems to be my forte.”

Ian nods, then points down to the heels with a shy smile. “And those?”

Mickey chuckles, thumbing at his beautiful mouth. “A perk.” He licks his lips and raises both eyebrows.

It takes Ian a minute to get what he’s implying, but the second he gets it his brain runs away with images of Mickey wearing the heels on a bed…his bed.

“I teach an advanced class after this…if you’re not busy?”

Ian’s heart speeds up and he feels heat all over. “No, no, I’m not…busy. No.” He laughs nervously. Standing so close to Mickey is driving him crazy already. He doesn’t know if he’ll be able to control himself if he watches Mickey do more than he was doing before.

“Good,” Mickey touches his arm. “Try and keep up, Magic Mike.”

Ian grins. “It’s Ian, actually.”

Mickey just nods and walks away, only it’s more of a strut in the heels and Ian is fucked.

He needs to thank his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a part 2!!!!!
> 
> The Sweater: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10391931

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Sweater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391931) by [mhunter10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10)




End file.
